botanKurama
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Just like the title says. Don't own YYH


Kurama set the tea pot on the stove and stirred honey into his tea and waited for his mate, Botan, to come downstairs. Botan was 7 months pregnant with his pup and he was overjoyed. He spent everyday every minute catering to her. He fetched her anything she wanted and made sure she was always comfortable.

Botan moved into the kitchen with her bulged stomach and sat down in her chair and smiled at her mate.

"Good morning love." She said happily.

'Good morning." Kurama said softly reaching out and taking her hand.

She smiled and squeezed his hand before standing and getting some tea. She poured it into the cup and stirred some sugar into it. Weird yes but who cares. She sat back down and smiled at her mate.

He smiled back before standing and putting his cup aside. "I have something for you Botan." Kurama said softly.

"Really?" She looked up at him.

"Yes." He walked out of the room and went and grabbed the box he came back and handed her the box. She ripped off the bow and opened the box. She gasped. A necklace sat on velvet. It was a rose bud that was tainted aqua blue like her hair. Then hanging off of the chain were small diamonds. She wiped her eyes and kissed him.

"Thank you love...i love it." She said.

- Later -

Botan was busy taking a shower. Kurama came into the bathroom and put something away.

"Kurama?" She poked her head out. He smiled and waved.

She smiled back and pulled her head back in and rinsed her hair. When she opened her eyes she jumped. Kurama was beside her, naked.

"Kurama!" She said frowning. "What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing darling just enjoying the view is all." Kurama said slying kissing her neck.

She blushed and shook her head.

He laughed and laid a hand on her stomach. "It's kicking..." he said softly.

She smiled, "I know."

He smiled so softly at her. "I can't wait until it's born."

"Neither can i...but we have to."

"I know." He said looking back down at her stomach.

She smiled and kissed his forehead.

He leaned down and kissed her stomach. "I love you both."

"We both love you." Botan said smiling.

Kurama straigtened up and wrapped his arms around her happily and kissed her cheek then began trailing kisses down her neck.

She smirked.

- outside of the house -

"Come on i don't get why we are visiting!" Kuwabara complained to the gang as they walked up Botan and Kurama's drive. Yuske looked up and saw the bathroom window open with steam coming out. He smirked and knocked on the door loudly.

Kurama heard and jumped away and out of the shower and dried off and pulled on his clothes and sprinted downstairs. He opened the door. "Hello! Sorry i was in the shower." Kurama said inviting them all in. Keiko and Yuske sat on the couch while Kuwabara and Yukina the love seat.

"KURAMA!?" Botan yelled.

"YES DEAR?!" He yelled back.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY BRUSH!?"

"I THINK IT'S ON THE DRESSER!!" Kurama yelled back and smiled at the group. "I'll make some tea sit tight." He said walking out of the room.

Botan came down the stairs and eeped. She hadn't expected the group they hadn't seen her in 7 months they had no idea.

They alll turned to look and blinked. Before they erupted.

They all shot straight to her and just right about when Yuske was gonna give her a brotherly hug Kurama snarled and lunged in between them.

"No one touch her!" Kurama snarled.

Hiei came in the door and smirked. "Fox calm it down no one is gonna hurt your pup." Hiei said.

Kurama looked over, "How'd you know?"

Hiei tapped his forehead by the Jagan eye.

"Oh yeah...sorry...i don't know what came over me." Kurama said stepping aside.

The tea kettle whistled Kurama left. He came back a minute later carrying a tray.

After they got all seated they got caught up.

"Yukina..would you mind telling Botan and I whether our baby is a girl or boy?" Kurama asked.

"No." Yukina reached over and laid a hand on Botan's swollen stomach. "It's a little unclear but i think it's a boy." Yukina said.

"Let me." Hiei said having the same powers as Yukina. He stepped forward and with gentleness laid a hand on Botan's stomach. He furrowed his eyebrows and laid both hands on her stomach. "Hmm...Yukina i believe your wrong sister....i thinks its a girl."

"How so brother?"

"i don't know it just seems to be and it is definatly youkai." Hiei said pulling his hands away.

Kurama smiled loosely. "That doesn't really help!" Kurama said.

Botan smiled. "What do you think kurama?"

"I think its a girl but i don't care which."

"Neither do i and i think its a boy."

- Two months later -

Kurama stepped out of the room holding the bundle.

"Well Kitsune?" Hiei asked.

"It's a girl." Kurama said in a sweet voice. "and she is gorgeous." He said pulling back the blanket. The baby had Botan's beautiful eyes with Yoko's silver hair. Silver ears and a tail that were tipped aqua blue. Well actually both the tail and the right ear. the left was tipped Kurama red.

"She's so pretty...." Keiko said softly.

"Her name is Amaya." Kurama said.

Amaya looked over at them and gave a baby smile and opened and closed her tiny fingers at them.

They all had to smiled even Hiei.

"Hiei...would you mind being her godfather?" Kurama asked. "And Mukuro her godmother. Since she is your mate." Kurama said.

Hiei turned pink at the mention of Mukuro but nodded. "I accept and i am sure Mukuro won't mind at all."

Kurama went back in to Botan. She smiled and took the bundle. "She's so beautiful..." Botan whispered.

"I know." Kurama said climbing beside his mate and hugging her tightly. She snuggled against him and they fell asleep like that.


End file.
